Chapter Twelve: "Where Are We?"
Captain Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *October 28th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "SG-1 watch your steps and don't touch anything!" He called out "Wait for the scientists to play around." Emily blinked quickly trying to force her eyes to adapt faster. She kept her SA80 up and looked around. "But touching stuff is fun." She said jokingly to the Major in charge of her team. She was wondering if the cripple would come up, she hoped they wouldn't run into any trouble if she did. Well she hopped they didn't run into trouble period. "Any idea where we are Sirs?" She asked ---- *Brevet Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *October 29th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "No, but I wish I did." Asid said, as he glanced around the room. "If I had to take a guess, in space though." He turned, coughing from a bit of dust that had lodged in the back of his throat. "Spread out, keep in radio contact. And don't touch anything." He turned, gesturing SG-3 to follow as he headed down one of the corridors. It led into a small bay, a ship vaguely resembling an Ancient jumper parked at the bottom of it, over which a catwalk ran, to another room. To the right was a shut airlock door. At least he assumed it was an airlock. Without a word, he kept walking, just glancing around in the silence. ~''Abandoned... long long ago.~ ---- *Petty Officer Audie Fitch, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *October 29th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Staying at Katie's side in case she needed help, Audie shrugged. "Well, shall we?" She stepped into the light, her breath catching as it took hold and moved her to its other end. Once there, she looked around, happy to see that Asid was all right, ordering people around as usual. Moving out of the circle of light, she glanced at Kaite. "You okay?" ---- *Major Nick Anderson, United States Air Force **''Acting Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *October 31st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Nick followed Mjolnir and was curiously looking around. "So you think that thing can fly? Maybe we can use it to check the outside and determine where we are?" ---- *Acting Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *October 31st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Asid turned to stare at Nick. "Major, how old do you think this installation is? A couple million? Think it'll be useable? Hm? Power as well? Fuel?" He turned, walking down the catwalk, his amazement evident as he walked into a room with portholes showing the space around them. Consoles of all kinds littered the room, as well as fragments of bone and equipment on the floor. ~''Oh crap. Not good.~ ---- *Major Robert Thomson, British Army **''Acting Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *October 31st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Robert was looking around carrying his rucksack full of his scientific gear. He used his hands to brush away the dust off the wall so he could see if the could make out when it was approximately built if it is the Ancients that built this place. He had the newly developed mini-naquadah generator prototype that was half the size of the original naquadah generator and if he could find a power or control room maybie he would be able to get some power online. ---- *Captain Donald Malarkey, United States Army **Team Member, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 1st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Donald heard the General mutter something. He raised his rifle up and looked through his laser sight, turned his torch on and looked round seeing bones he tapped the General "Sir, what the hell is this place?" ---- *Major Nick Anderson, United States Air Force **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Team 1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 1st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Nick looked at the bones and raised his SMG. "You know what... every time you find remains on a mission, it's never good," He walked around the room looking at the consoles. "Thomson... any ideas of what these can do?" ---- *Doctor Jallorn Drakath, United States Government **Scientist, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 18 - Labs *November 1st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 With a sigh of one who has focused too hard for too long, Jallorn sat back in his chair. His face was covered in the signs of very little sleep. After a moment's thought, he leaned forward and closed about ten text programs, all apparently unrelated, and most of them mostly covered with numbers. As he stood, Jallorn grabbed an empty mug from his desk and headed out into the corridor. He turned left and headed down the corridor a few feet before stopping, and then turning around. A short bit later, he stood in front of a counter, pouring himself some coffee. ---- *Acting Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 1st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "Major Thomson." Asid called out, hoping he wasn't too far away. "Over here please." He glanced around the room, taking a guess. "I'd have to say, Captain Malarkey, that this would be a control room on a station. Because, last I noticed, I see space. I don't see an FTL outside, and we're motionless." He glanced at the view again, noticing a belt of stars. "We're not in the Milky Way. We are for sure outside the Milky Way." ---- *Captain Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 1st, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Jones hadn't had much luck coming across anything useful, so she had taken to tagging along behind Asid. "We're not in the Milky Way. We are for sure outside the Milky Way." ~''Great next you know he'll say we're on a Stargate seeding ship millions of light years from Earth.~ ---- *Major Robert Thomson, British Army **''Acting Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 2nd, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "Thomson... any ideas of what these can do?" "No, so don't touch until I have a look." Robert said as he was looking around. He then head a call for his name from General Mjolnir. He then started to head in the direction of the call to come into a control type room and saw they were in space from the windows. "You called me sir." Robert said as he looked at General Mjolnir. ---- *Acting Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 2nd, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Asid gestured around the room. "Get comfy, do what you need to do. If possible, pull up a view of where we are, and how much power we have, as well as life support, and so forth." He glanced about. "And preferably a station schematic, telling us where we can safely go." ---- *Major Nick Anderson, United States Air Force **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 2nd, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Nick leaned against the wall and listened to Asid as he watched Thomson go to work. "Sir, should we continue exploring or hold off until we know more?" He asked and let his Vector hang freely in the weapon sling. ---- *Captain Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *''Private 1st Class Dolly Kenton, United States Army (NPC)'' **''Team Member, SG-3'' **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 2nd, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Nolan and Private Dolly Kenton mulled around the station's corridors, and headed through a hatchway. Glancing around a squareish room, where hospital-like beds were lined against the walls. Computers and panels took up most of the walls above them, making Dolly gasp in amazement. "Nolan... this, look at this!" "You mean Captai--" "Oh, shush, Nolan... this is amazing... report to General Mjolnir about it." Nolan undid his radio, pressing his thumb firmly on the button. =^=Mjolnir, this is Etearna. We found an infirmary. Out.=^= He clipped his radio back onto his belt. "There. I informed him." "What do you have against the General?" "I have nothing against him. He's an honorable man." "And that's a load of bullshit, Nolan!" "I would appreciate you referring to me as Ca-" "No!" Dolly crossed her arms, her lower lip extending in a pout as her eyebrows lowered to a glare. "I don't need regulations to toss me around my whole life." Nolan shook his head. "Private--" "You love him. Don't you? Don't you!? I saw the way you looked when I talked about you liking a woman, I saw--" "My sexual orientation is neither key to this mission nor any of your business, Private." Nolan said, his expression firm as he looked at her. "Neither are my feelings." "You do love him, then...?" Nolan sighed, sitting on an infirmary bed. "I used to. A while ago. No longer, that faded with time. When we were younger, though, I was a constant outcast. I suppose you could call me... 'emo', as it were. No, my real grudge against him is his unprofessionalism." "His relationship with Petty Officer Fitch?" "That, and beating himself up over doing what he had to do. Yes." "He can have a relationship if he chooses to... I mean, love is something that goes bey-" "My sister has been in love with him since she understood the basic concepts of attraction." Nolan spoke, softly. "Neither of them had the courage to come out and say so. Nor would Christene, she's become too professional." "Well... no offense, but isn't that her loss?" Dolly said, her brow furrowing more in confusion than criticism. "Some might say so. But in all honesty, she's still in love with him. It's unneeded drama. They still love one another... I believe. But I may be wrong." Dolly frowned, tapping her jaw. "I don't know, Nolan, but... whatever happens... I want them to be happy. Petty Officer Fitch, Christene, and General Mjolnir." Nolan looked at her, and smiled gently. "So do I, Kenton, so do I. Now, lets continue searching this proverbial rust bucket." He said, standing, adjusting his shotgun, and the two continued through the ancient hallways. Where Are We? Where Are We?